


I Don't Want You To See Me This Way

by Marittimo



Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [8]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Background Character Death, M/M, Vampire-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: 'He's running from me. My Michael. My baby... He's scared of me.'
Relationships: Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I Don't Want You To See Me This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Chicago's "Look Away"

"Dway..." The familiar voice reached Dwayne's ears and made his blood run cold.  
He knew that voice, and hearing it now only meant one thing. He'd been found out, his biggest nightmare had come true.

When he turned around Michael was standing in front of him.  
He was close to him, closer than Dwayne expected. Close enough to be within reach, an involuntary display of trust Dwayne felt he didn't deserve anymore.

Dwayne looked up at him and the terrified expression on Michael's face broke his heart.  
He looked disoriented, confused, but most of all he looked _scared._

But Michael wasn't looking at him, no. His focus was on the slaughtered body Dwayne was still holding, his neck slashed and his mouth opened into a silent scream, a plea for help that would never be answered.

Dwayne let the guy in his arms drop on the sand, leaving him to bleed to his death, feeding the last thing on his mind.  
Michael watched him fall and gasped softly as he saw the sand turn red, soaking up the blood.

"Baby..." Dwayne was frozen into place and could only stare at Michael with his yellow eyes, both of them unable to move as the carnage around them kept going on.  
The boys were still feeding and Michael turned to look at them, the boys he thought he knew, the boys he had called _friends..._

~

Marko had heard Dwayne's voice and, as soon as he had turned around and saw Michael, he had wasted no time flying towards him and blocking his sight of the slaughtering. But driven by an instinct that he didn't understand yet, Michael tried to step to his sides and keep watching, as if he was drawn to the action. To the _blood._

Gently, Marko held Michael's head into his bloodstained hands, effectively preventing him from seeing any more.  
 **"Look away, Mike."** His voice was soft but commanding nonetheless. _'The less you see, the better. Or it'll haunt your dreams for the longest time.'_ Marko was familiar with all of that, remembered seeing David kill for the first time, the scene so clear in his mind as if it had happened the day before.  
It was incredible how many details you could remember when you only wanted to _forget_.

Michael complied and looked away from the slaughter, turning to Marko instead, Michael's eyes staring into his soul as if searching for an explanation, an answer.  
A reason why.

~

Dwayne watched incredulous as Marko approached Michael.  
 _His_ Michael.

How dared his brother come that close to him in the middle of a hunt?

In a heartbeat he was in front of the blond, hissing and baring his fangs at him, shielding Michael with his body.  
"Stand back, Marko." He growled, menacing. "I'll kill you if you even try to lay a finger on him."

Michael had come back to his senses as Dwayne had come closer.  
The way he was sheltering him reminded Michael of that first night, when he had held on to Dwayne as David had confronted them.  
Michael had felt protected then, _safe_.

Even now he couldn't help but notice that Dwayne was still putting himself between him and danger, ready to defend him once again. And Michael felt like maybe this Dwayne wasn't that different from the one he thought he knew.  
His friend, his protector. His _Dway_.  
The man he loved.

But then Michael heard the low growl coming from Dwayne, and it reminded Michael of what he would have seen if Dwayne had turned around. Glowing eyes and pointed teeth _'fangs?'_ , blood dripping from his mouth, the blood of a dead guy.  
A guy he _killed_. Because that's what Dwayne was.

A _murderer._

~

Marko held up both hands and backed off. _  
'You know I'd never hurt him, Dwayne. Calm down, you're scaring him.'_  
Dwayne turned around and when Michael looked at him and tears started falling from his eyes, Dwayne just wanted to hold him, embrace him and tell him that it was gonna be okay, he had nothing to fear.

"Dway..." Michael said again, as he stepped back.  
"Baby..." Dwayne said back, reaching out for him, but not daring to touch him, afraid of his reaction. "You're safe with me. I won't let him hurt you. I won't let _anyone_ hurt you."

 _'Don't you get it?'_ Marko told him, sympathy in his tone. _'He's afraid of you, too.'_

Looking back at Michael, Dwayne realized Marko was right. Michael _was_ scared.  
Of _him._

Dwayne was devastated.

Michael looked at Dwayne one more time, the man he had wanted to confess his love to just minutes ago, then turned around and run away.  
That last look into his eyes... Dwayne had never seen Michael look at him with such sadness.

 _'He's running from me. My Michael. My_ baby _... He's scared of me.'_

Dwayne felt lost, didn't know what to do, and collapsed kneeling in the sand.

Marko approached him once again, gently, afraid he'd still be very defensive.  
 _'Dwayne.'_ He spoke softly to his mind. _'You can't let him go like that.'_

 _'Because he's seen too much?'_ He asked weakly. He knew it was true but what could he do? Did Marko expect him to kill Michael? Kidnap him?  
Marko shook his head. _'Because you love him, and I don't want you to lose him. He needs you, Dwaynie. Now more than ever._ _Find him, talk to him.'_

Dwayne nodded, sighing. _'You're right.'_ He realized, and got up, determined to go face Michael.

 _'Wait.'_ Marko called out for him as he started walking away. _'Go wash the blood off your face first.'_

~

Dwayne walked towards the ocean and, quickly but carefully, washed all the blood that he could off his face and hands. As he looked down at the red-tinted water, he found himself contemplating his nature once more; hard not to, when you're confronted with your lack of reflection.

 _'I really am the monster he thinks I am.'_ Dwayne sighed. _'What am I going to tell him? How can I make him feel safe again?'_  
He didn't know, had no answer to those questions.

 _'I'm gonna lose him.'_ Dwayne realized as he stepped out of the water and started walking towards where he saw Michael leave.


End file.
